Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada
Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada is a Bowser Jr. galaxy found in Super Mario Galaxy. This galaxy consists of a very large group of Airships, including a flagship piloted by Bowser Jr. which Mario must attack and sink. Also, Mario will be attacked by many enemies while trying to get to Bowser Jr. to get the Grand Star. Several languages, including the original Japanese, refer to the galaxy as a factory that manufactures the airships. Planets/Areas Airships When Mario arrives on the first Airship, he will find several Electrogoombas on board the ship. Past the enemies is a cannon, which Mario can use to fire himself to the second airship. Here, the player should avoid several Sentry Beams and a Magikoopa, and make way to the next cannon, proceeding to the third Airship, avoiding some Bullet Bills. However, at the first airship, by aiming towards the left, the player should be able to shoot to the third airship and grab the pull star, skipping the second airship. The third Airship contains Wigglers, a Mandibug, and Lumalee. When Mario hits a switch on a platform, it will start to move. Once Mario avoids the Cannonballs fired from several unreachable galleon-class airships and makes it to the other side, the player will arrive at the fourth and final Airship. Here, Mario must battle Bowser Jr. and his flagship. When Bowser Jr. is taken down, Mario will receive a Grand Star, unlocking The Bedroom. Trampoline Planet If Mario aims to the right on the first Airship's cannon, he will spot a tiny green planet with several Goombas on it. The planet is very bouncy, allowing Mario to easily squish the Goombas. If he destroys them all, a 1-Up Mushroom will appear. A sling star will take Mario to the second airship. Invisible Box Just beyond the boss area, there is a large invisible boxSwankyZone (January 19, 2018). [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1sfEFXUALM&t=3s The MASSIVE Invisible Box in Space! (Super Mario Galaxy)]. YouTube. Retrieved May 6, 2018. in the asteroid field. This box does not let Mario in, but objects like the Koopa shells and Bullet Bills can pass through it with no problem. The purpose of the box is to stop the player from boarding Bowser Jr.'s ship, despite the fact that it is impossible to access normally. Missions This galaxy consists of only the following mission. Trivia *If Bowser Jr. is hit with a Star Bit or Koopa Shell during the battle, he falls over and releases 20 Star Bits. This only happens once. *The battle with Bowser Jr. in this galaxy and the battle with Megahammer in Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet are similar in that each features the use of a Sling Star during the battle. Incidentally, these two battles are the only situations between the two games in which a Sling Star may be used in a battle with either Bowser or Bowser Jr. *The music that is used as the main theme for this galaxy is the same music that is heard when Bowser attacks Peach's Castle at the beginning of both Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. References